


You can't ever know if you're lamb or you're lion or both

by blueberrywizard



Series: Night Swim [2]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Also: never assume that author won't come back to their work, Based on a Josef Salvat Song, But idk if that's any good, Caring Illya, Companion Piece, I Tried, I've written previous part 17 months ago and suddenly I'm back, Idiots in Love, Illya Kuryakin's Mother - Freeform, Illya is hopeless romantic, Illya's Backstory, Light Angst, M/M, Snapshots, Soft Illya
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 23:17:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21466171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueberrywizard/pseuds/blueberrywizard
Summary: Musisz zrozumieć, Illyusha - mówi mu matka, o pięknych, zmęczonych, smutnych oczach. - Że czasem przetrwasz jedynie, gdy się przystosujesz.Historia Illyi Kuryakina opowiedziana przez kilka momentów z jego życia.
Relationships: Illya Kuryakin/Napoleon Solo
Series: Night Swim [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1041816
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	You can't ever know if you're lamb or you're lion or both

**Author's Note:**

> To dosłownie cud, że udało mi się wrócić do tej serii, ale bardzo nie chciałam zostawić jej urwanej i wreszcie się udało. Z jakim skutkiem - ciężko mi ocenić. 
> 
> Część Illyi jest krótsza głównie dlatego, że ciężej mi się go pisze, ale także dlatego, że nie chciałam powtarzać wszystkich elementów wcześniejszej historii. Mam jednak nadzieję, że udało mi się oddać nastrój i stylistykę pomimo tak długiej przerwy.
> 
> Tytuł (i również inspiracja) za uprzejmością piosenki Josefa Salvata, "Till I Found You."

Życie Illyi określają dwie rzeczy: wściekłość i ból.

Wbrew temu, co jest zawarte w jego teczce - dzięki uprzejmości amerykańskich przyjaciół - to nie gułag sprowokował jego ataki. Wściekłość i ból zagnieździły się pod jego skórą dawno temu. Były tam, gdy ojciec nie wracał na noc do domu, kiedy matka ukrywała pod warstwą pudru siniaki na twarzy, kiedy wreszcie czarna wołga zajechała pod ich okna. 

Krew buzuje mu w żyłach i huczy w uszach, jakby nawet ona była świadoma ironii sytuacji, która się przed nimi rozciągała. Zbyt młody, by wziąć odpowiedzialność za rodzinę jak mężczyzna, za duży na to, by pozwolić mu żyć w ignorancji. 

\- Musisz zrozumieć, Illyusha - mówi mu matka, o pięknych, zmęczonych,  _ smutnych _ oczach. - Że czasem przetrwasz jedynie, gdy się przystosujesz.

* * *

Pierwsze miesiące po tym, jak jego ojca w milczeniu wywieźli w środku nocy z mieszkania, są wyjątkowo ciężkie.  _ Wszyscy _ zdają się wiedzieć, co się wydarzyło, a nawet jeśli nie wiedzą, to ich wyobraźnia tylko podsyca ogień, który wraz z matką starają się zdusić, nie tracąc przy tym resztek godności.

Związek Radziecki dba o tych, którzy są mu wierni. Illya przysięga sobie, że nigdy już nie stanie po drugiej stronie barykady.

* * *

Od tego momentu Illya czuje już tylko wstyd. 

Osiada na nim niczym radioaktywny pył, naznaczając go i powoli zatruwając go, aż do punktu, w którym szkoda wydaje się być nie do odwrócenia. Jest świadom, że jego matka starała się mu tego oszczędzić, ale teraz już nic nie mogła zrobić. 

_ Czasem przetrwasz jedynie, gdy się przystosujesz. _

Illya przystosowuje się w jedyny sposób, jaki zna: przemocą.

Odkąd zdał sobie sprawę, że  _ państwo _ wcale nie przestało mieć  jego rodziny go na oku, przestaje dbać o pozory. Wie, że po niego również przyjdą, prędzej czy później. 

Nie wie tylko co z nim zrobią. Nie, żeby mu specjalnie zależało. Chce przetrwać, ale nie wie, czy jest w stanie zrobić to  _ za wszelką cenę. _

* * *

Illya ma dwanaście lat, gdy poznaje co to wgryzający się aż do kości mróz i głód. Poznaje smak krwi z popękanych ust i pulsowanie w podbitym oku. I ciągle żyje.

Wtedy też po raz pierwszy pozwala, by wściekłość przejęła nad nim kontrolę.

Nie czuje ulgi. 

Nie pamięta nic do momentu, w którym uświadamia sobie, że musi siedzieć schowany za barakiem od dobrych dwudziestu minut (jeśli zdrętwiałe nogi i zmarznięte ręce są jakimkolwiek wskaźnikiem czasu), aż znajduje go strażnik, który uderzając go ciężką pałką w plecy, każe wracać do pracy. Jego matka od razu orientuje się co zaszło, ale nie odzywa się ani słowem.

_ Czasem przetrwasz jedynie, gdy się przystosujesz. _

* * *

Okazuje się, że jeśli jesteś wystarczająco dobry w wypełnianiu poleceń i wyjątkowo bezwzględny w zachowaniu, wiele jest w stanie ujść ci na sucho, nawet w KGB. Przełożeni ignorują destrukcyjne ataki, bo w większości są skierowane w stronę, która im odpowiada. W zamian pozwalają mu się rozwijać, co czasami tłumi wściekłość i ból nieustannie krążącą w jego żyłach. Szybko okazuje się, że o ile judo, sambo i systema są w stanie wyczerpać jego organizm, to naprawdę działają jedynie szachy. Illya nie mówi nikomu, że to jego ojciec nauczył go grać, trochę z obawy przed tym, że ktoś spróbuje użyć tego przeciwko niemu, a głównie ponieważ ciągle gdzieś w nim siedzi, głęboko ukryty, zatruwający go  _ wstyd. _

_ (Dopiero lata później zrozumiał, że to ten sam wstyd napędzał potrzebę zniszczenia, która bezgranicznie go wypełniała i sprawiała, że czuł się, jakby to było jedyne, czym jest: maszyną do zabijania, potworem Frankensteina, złożonym ze ścieków ludzkości, bólu, wściekłości i  _ wstydu _ .) _

* * *

Illya nie pracuje z żadnym partnerem dłużej niż dwa tygodnie. Nie jest to coś, na czym specjalnie mu zależy - jest wystarczająco efektywny w pojedynkę i mniej wybuchowy. Tylko raz jego cierpliwość nie została wystawiona na próbę; KGB zabroniło mu komukolwiek o tym wspominać, a cała misja była tak głęboko utajniona, że jedynie cztery osoby o niej wiedziały. Illya spędził trzy dni na tropieniu swojego celu z największą tajemnicą Związku Radzieckiego: milczącym jak skała mężczyzną o pustych błękitnych oczach, którego życie trwało od misji do misji. Po najbardziej precyzyjnym zabójstwie jakie w życiu widział, już nigdy więcej go nie spotkał. I nigdy nikt o nim nie wspomniał. Zupełnie jakby mężczyzna był duchem, który rozpłynął się w zimnym powietrzu północy. 

_ (On sam nie pisnął ani słowa na jego temat, nawet gdy piękna Rosjanka, posługująca się wieloma imionami, która - tak jak on - zmieniła strony mając dość  _ bólu _ , zapukała do jego drzwi, szukając jakichkolwiek informacji o mężczyźnie, który - jak Napoleon - jako pierwszy potraktował ją  _ inaczej.)

Jego życie toczy się dalej. Illya przystosowuje się do czegokolwiek, co  _ państwo _ zażąda, żeby zrobił. 

Dopóki kosa nie trafi na berliński kamień.

* * *

Jego cel jest prosty, banalnie prosty, dlatego tak wielkim szokiem jest dla niego fakt, że ktoś go pokonał i na dodatek był to  _ Amerykanin. _

Amerykanin o twarzy, która przypominała mu posąg Dawida - tak samo piękny, nieosiągalny i zimny. Wyrzeźbiony niczym z marmuru, ale jednak ciepły pod jego dłońmi, gdy w szale rzuca nim przez rząd toaletowych kabin. Illya czuje wrogość, ale gdzieś wewnątrz jest również zaintrygowany i bardzo zmieszany. Nie rozumie niemalże beztroskiego podejścia do życia Solo, tak samo jak nie rozumie dlaczego ten nie strzelił, gdy miał ku temu okazję. Wywołuje to w nim frustrację - ma wrażenie jakby patrzył na wyjątkowo skomplikowaną rozgrywkę szachową, w której ktoś zakrył część pionków, przez co cała sytuacja jest niejasna. Illya chciałby rozgryźć Solo, rozłożyć go na części pierwsze, by go  _ zrozumieć. _ Nie ma jednak pojęcia co mu przyniesie ta wiedza. 

Czasami obawia się jej bardziej, niż ją pragnie.

* * *

Gaby jest piękną i piekielnie inteligentną kobietą, przez co Illya lubi tracić czas na obserwowanie jej interakcji z Napoleonem. Mimo to nie czuje do niej takiego samego pociągu, jak do tego  _ zepsutego kapitalisty _ o twarzy boga i złotym, zwodniczym głosie. Illya nie lubi się okłamywać, dlatego jest świadom, że gdyby parę rzeczy potoczyło się inaczej może spróbowałby swojego szczęścia w związku z Gaby. Życie jednak toczy się dalej i oboje są tego świadomi. 

Zresztą, Illya ma wrażenie, że nie do końca jest tym, czego Gaby potrzebuje w tym momencie i szanuje to. Daje mu to możliwość obserwowania jego partnerów takimi, jakimi są i mało rzeczy dzięki temu mu umyka. Doskonale widzi wszystkie małe przyzwyczajenia Gaby i zmiany w zachowaniu Napoleona. Zwykle to jemu poświęca najwięcej uwagi, ciągle próbując rozgryźć tę, odzianą w drogie garnitury, chodzącą zagadkę. Nie umyka mu sposób w jaki ramiona Napoleona są spięte, gdy spędzają razem długie momenty w zamknięciu. Żadne z nich nie lubi bezczynności, ale tylko on reaguje tak impulsywnie - z braku lepszego słowa - na sytuacje pełne napięcia i oczekiwania na ruch drugiej strony. Illya nie jest zadowolony z tego, jak Napoleon sobie z nimi radzi, ale przeważnie kończą się one z korzyścią dla misji, dlatego nic nie mówi. Amerykanin rzuca mu jednak spojrzenia, które - gdyby była mowa o innym człowieku - zdawałyby się być pełne wyrzutu i prowokacji, jakby Solo tylko czekał na złośliwy komentarz.

Illya nigdy nic nie mówi, bo rozumie, jakich poświęceń ludzie dokonują, by zrobić dla siebie miejsce w tym cyrku zwanym życiem. I wie, że nie jest jedynym, który poświęcił dla życia więcej niż od niego dostał.

* * *

Ich pierwszy pocałunek jest zaskoczeniem dla Illyi - nie dlatego, że się wydarzył (chociaż to też, Illya nigdy nie był tak speszony w całym swoim życiu), ale dlatego, że nie spodziewał się takiej żądzy i zachłanności. Nie są one spowodowane zazdrością; Illya miał wrażenie, że raczej desperacją i to właśnie najbardziej go dziwiło. Mężczyzna jak Napoleon mógłby mieć kogokolwiek, a jednak jego zachowanie dawało mu do zrozumienia, jakby był nawet odrobinę przestraszony, że jeśli przestanie, Illya zniknie, rozpłynie się jak sen złoty.

Illya stara się go uspokoić, bo doprawdy, czas, w którym mógłby się odwrócić od Napoleona i odejść, dawno minął. Dlatego też postanawia skonfrontować jego rozgorączkowane usta i nerwowe, drżące ręce w jedyny sposób jaki przychodzi mu do głowy - łagodnością i cierpliwością. Nie przyznałby tego Napoleonowi, ani nikomu innemu, ale było to dla niego obezwładniające: chociaż raz w życiu być łagodnym, nie poddawać się falom furii i bólu. Powoli i metodycznie obsypuje jego ciało pocałunkami, ponieważ  _ może. _

Napoleon drży w jego ramionach, a Illya w tym momencie wie, że nie pozwoli, żeby cokolwiek ich rozdzieliło. 

* * *

Ciężko zwalczyć stare przyzwyczajenia, Illya doskonale jest tego świadom, nie jest więc zaskoczony, że to on obudził się jako pierwszy, parę minut po szóstej. Dzięki temu ma przyjemność oglądania jak pierwsze promienie słońca padają na twarz Napoleona, przez co wydaje się być młodszym niż jest w rzeczywistości. Przypomina mu się młody Francuz, którego poznał w Moskwie na chwilę przed wyjazdem do Berlina - przystojna twarz obarczona przeszłością zbyt mroczną i skomplikowaną, by kłopotać się w opowiadanie jej komukolwiek. Nie mieli ze sobą kontaktu - mieli innych prowadzących - ale w jego błękitnych oczach była zimna determinacja, która sprawia, że człowiek nie ma nic do stracenia. Zdarzały się momenty, w których w oczach Amerykanina tlił się ten sam płomień przerwanej historii, która jest cierniem u boku. Illya wiedział, że były - i są - rzeczy, o których Napoleon nie będzie chciał mu powiedzieć i vice versa, nie oznaczało to jednak, że nie spędziłby tego, co mu z życia zostało, na powolnym rozwiązywaniu zagadki istnienia Napoleona Solo. Mężczyzna złożony z tylu warstw był niczym ludzkich rozmiarów matrioszka - rozpakowywanie jej jest ekscytujące, jednak podszyte obawą o to, że tak naprawdę nigdy nie dotrze się do jej wnętrza.

Czasami jest również czymś, co napawa Illyę smutkiem. Momenty, w których twarz Napoleona jest niczym otwarta księga są mniej więcej tak częste, jak przyjazne relacje Stanów i Związku Radzieckiego i Illya jest w stanie policzyć na palcach jednej ręki ile razy w ciągu trwania ich współpracy się to wydarzyło. Dlatego odrobinę zbił go z tropu widok Amerykanina w drzwiach jego własnej kuchni, podczas gdy on ciężko pracował nad zrobieniem jadalnego (dla Solo) śniadania, które mógłby mu podać w łóżku (nie, żeby Napoleon potrzebował, żeby go ktoś rozpieszczał, sam świetnie wykonuje tę robotę). Spodziewał się każdej reakcji - od droczenia się po dezaprobatę - ale jedyne, co Illya widzi, to  _ szok. _ Gdy później wspominał tę chwilę, przypomniała mu się jedna z jego misji i twarz żony pewnego człowieka, którego  _ państwo _ bardzo chciało się pozbyć: była pełna smutku i już rozpoczętej żałoby, ponieważ była doskonale świadoma, co czeka jej męża i resztę jej rodziny. Zawczasu zaczęła opłakiwać to, co straciła, żeby móc się szybciej podnieść i ruszyć dalej.

_ (Czasami zastanawiał się, czy tak się czuła jego matka tej listopadowej nocy, gdy zapukali do ich drzwi. Czy również była przygotowana na to, co za nimi ujrzy i czy również jej żałoba zaczęła się tak szybko, jak się skończyła. Przez większość czasu wydawało mu się, że  _ tak. _ Czasem przetrwasz jedynie, gdy się przystosujesz. Jego matka wiedziała to z własnego doświadczenia.) _

* * *

Gdy Illya miał dwanaście lat jego serce pękło po raz pierwszy. Gdy miał czternaście postanowił, że jeśli otoczy je wystarczająco grubą warstwą lodu, to nikt nie będzie w stanie skrzywdzić go ponownie. 

Ma trzydzieści cztery lata kiedy orientuje się, że jego serce zostało wykradzione zza lodowej skorupy przez amerykańskiego złodzieja o zwinnych palcach. Wykradzione i jednocześnie złamane w drobny mak. 

Kiedy ma zły humor obwinia za to Napoleona - w końcu to jego wina, że temu idiocie zdaje się, że każda próba romantycznej uwagi ze strony Illyi ma służyć jedynie zaciągnięciu go do łóżka. Zdaje mu się, jakby Napoleon nie traktował go poważnie, nie dlatego, że zależy mu jedynie na fizycznym aspekcie ich relacji, ale jakby starał się przed czymś ochronić. Illya starał się być cierpliwy i ignorować rozgorączkowane spojrzenia, które Napoleon rzucał w jego stronę, gdy sądził, że nikt ich nie widzi; spojrzenia pełne strachu i rezygnacji, jakby spodziewał się, że Illya w ułamku sekundy zmieni zdanie i zostawi go. Kuryakin szykował się do rozmowy, poważnej rozmowy - która napawała go obawą bardziej, niż chciałby się do tego przyznać - ale zanim zdążył poruszyć ten temat z Kowbojem, Waverly zleca im misję do wykonania we Francji. 

A potem ten skończony kretyn daje się postrzelić. Cztery razy. Illya jest pewny przynajmniej dwa razy, że to już będzie koniec, Napoleon umrze nie wiedząc o tym, że Illya poszedłby za nim w każde miejsce, zniósłby wszelkie trudy i znoje, byle tylko zobaczyć jeszcze raz miękki, prawdziwy uśmiech skierowany w jego stronę.

Illya Kuryakin jest zakochany do szpiku kości i przeraża go to na tyle, że nie jest w stanie odwiedzić Napoleona w szpitalu dopóki sam się z tym nie upora.

Nie przeraża go fakt, że jest zakochany w mężczyźnie, nawet jeśli wie jakie grożą za to konsekwencje - są na tym świecie rzeczy gorsze niż śmierć - przeraża go to, jak intensywne i mocne są jego uczucia wobec Napoleona. 

Zastanawia się czy jego matka czuła to samo wobec jego ojca. Czy ich miłość wobec siebie była silniejsza niż wobec  _ państwa _ i czy właśnie to nie doprowadziło do ich upadku. 

Przeklęci kochankowie, zabawki w rękach wszechświata. Jeszcze mógłby odejść, jeszcze mógłby spróbować żyć dawnym życiem. Jeszcze mógłby… 

_ Czasem przetrwasz jedynie, gdy się przystosujesz. _

Jego matka nie uciekła, nie odwróciła się plecami do sytuacji, w których się znalazła, zawsze twardo i uparcie stawała im naprzeciw. 

Illya słyszy miękkie kroki Napoleona, który właśnie wchodzi do kuchni. 

_ Czasem przetrwasz jedynie, gdy przestaniesz bać się zmiany. _

* * *

Życie nie jest łatwe w ich profesji. Jednak czasami jest bardziej znośne, zwłaszcza gdy może rozsiąść się przed kominkiem z kubkiem mocnej, czarnej herbaty z cytryną i rosyjską literaturą - zwłaszcza tą zakazaną, bo skoro Kowboj podjudza go do oddawania się kapitalistycznej dekadencji to może przynajmniej skierować ją na tory, które nie sprawiają, że czuje przemożne poczucie winy. Napoleon o tym wie, dlatego zawsze stara się utrzymać lekki ton, gdy o tym żartuje. Illya jest wdzięczny, a nawet jeśli gdzieś w nim ciągle tli się spora doza dezaprobaty, to Napoleon mu ją wybacza, ponieważ Illya się stara. Uczy się nowych rzeczy o sobie i o Napoleonie; wiedza ta jest cenniejsza niż wszelkie pieniądze świata. Jego napady wściekłości są coraz rzadsze, nie czuje już przejmującego wstydu, który wydawał się być wrośnięty w jego ciało i duszę.

Oczy Napoleona są łagodne, kiedy mu o tym mówi, jego ręce natomiast mówią o współczuciu bez litości. 

Illya ma trzydzieści pięć lat, kiedy rozumie, że złamanych serc może i nie da się skleić taśmą klejącą, ale można z powrotem zalać je miłością, która zastyga w pęknięciach, mocniej i silniej niż wcześniej.

( _ “Chodzi ci o kintsugi, Zarazo? Nie wiedziałem, że masz w sobie poetycką żyłkę.” _   
_ “Jeszcze jedna gra słów i śpisz dzisiaj na kanapie.” _   
_ “A może to raczej ceramiczna żyłka?” _   
_ “Zaraz zawartość twojego barku odwiedzi kanały.” _   
_ “Illya!” _ )

* * *

\- Napoleonie?

\- Hm?

\- Myślę, że cię kocham.

Napoleon uśmiecha się kącikiem ust.

**Author's Note:**

> Pozwoliłam sobie na dwa easter eggi w tej historii, więc jeśli ktoś znajdzie oba: chapeau bas!


End file.
